Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) visualization systems are starting to enter the mainstream consumer electronics marketplace. AR Head Mounted Display (HMD) devices (“AR-HMD devices”) are one promising application of such technology. These devices may include transparent display elements that enable a user to see concurrently both the real world around them and virtual content that is generated and displayed by the device. Virtual content that appears to be superimposed over the user's real-world view is commonly referred to as AR content. Displayed AR objects are often referred to as “holographic” objects. VR and AR visualization systems can provide users with entertaining, immersive virtual environments in which they can visually (and sometimes audibly) experience things they might not normally experience in real life.